


Casey VS My T-Shirt

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs. Short Stories [15]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Song Based, Thomas Rhett - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: I did write something similar but this one is basically porn based on Thomas Rhett’s song T-Shirt.





	Casey VS My T-Shirt

_ I said "Hey hey baby do you wanna come over?" _

_ You say "No way", then you move in closer _

_ Next thing I know you were in my _

_ T-Shirt right there _

_ Your hair messed up like a Guns-N-Roses video _

_ Ooh ooh so hot _

_ Still got it up in my head, you were moving around in the TV light _

_ I ain't ever seen anything like, your dress shirt, my floor, the way you wore, my my T-Shirt _

_ We walking up the stairs with the neighbors saying, "keep it down" _

_ But it's hard to unlock the door when you're making out (You know what I'm sayin') _

_ You've been saying that we've gotta quit doing this, _

_ So why you leaning in for one more kiss, _

_ And pretty soon your sliding off what you've got on and slipping into my _

_ T-Shirt right there _

“Are you coming to my place?”  
“No”  
Casey stared at him.  
“Fine, but this is the last time”  
“You always say that, but it doesn't take much to get a yes”  
“We should really stop this”  
“Why?” Casey unlocked his front door  
“Just hurry before someone sees me”  
Once inside Casey pressed Chuck against the door smashing their lips together as he unbuttoned Chuck’s work shirt from the bottom up while Chuck took off his tie.  
Casey kissed along Chuck’s shoulder as he slid the shirt off, he tossed it over to where Chuck had thrown his tie before stepping back to pull his shirt off.  
He grabbed Chuck's arms pulling him up the stairs  
“Not on the couch tonight?”  
“We used all the lube I had down here”  
“I think we need to buy it in bulk, I'll check amazon” he joked  
“Says the guy who wants to stop”  
“Shut up and take your pants off”  
“Damn Bartowski getting bossy” he chuckled as he took his pants off  
Chuck could not get enough of seeing Casey naked, his broad chest covered in marks Chuck has left, his abs, those sinful lines of his hips, his thighs that Chuck loved holding on to when he is riding him. He was brought out of his thoughts by Casey pushing him down on the bed and pulling his pants off.  
“What were you thinking about?”  
Chuck moved back onto the bed so his head was on the pillow “Nothing, just hurry before I start opening myself”  
Casey grabbed the lube from his dresser drawer throwing it over to Chuck “Do it”  
Chuck felt himself blush as he lubed up his fingers, he bent his knees reaching between his legs. He closed his eyes as he pressed a finger into himself, it's been a while since he has done this himself, he and Casey have been hooking up for close to four months and it's gone from one to three days a week to at least once a day but usually more.  
His eyes snapped open when he felt Casey's tongue lapping up his pre-come, taking the tip into his mouth as he stuck a lubed up finger in next to Chuck's two going straight for his prostate.  
Chuck yelled out Casey's name.  
“Not so loud, everyone in the complex is going to hear you”  
“I don't care, so good” Casey's fingers always felt great and he always knew exactly what to do with his tongue. The combination was almost always too much for Chuck. He removed his fingers hoping Casey would take the hint, and he did, adding two more of his fingers. 

He tugged at Casey's hair, “I'm ready, please”  
Casey gave one more hard suck that almost made Chuck lose it before he moved up to kiss Chuck and he lubed himself up. “How do you want it?” Casey growled teasing Chuck's hole with the tip of his cock “Tell me, Chuck”  
“Just fuck me, hard, please”  
Casey pushed in, Chuck planted his feet on the bed pushing up to get Casey deeper. Casey kept his thrusts slow and shallow while Chuck sucked another spot on his collar bone.  
“You like that don't you? Marking me up” Casey moaned  
"Don't act like you don't love it too" he smirked  
Casey sat up grabbing Chuck's hips holding him as he thrust into him hard and fast until he could feel Chuck tense underneath him.  
He stopping wrapping one arm around Chuck's lower back and one around his neck pulling him up into a kiss. Chuck held on to Casey's shoulders placing his feet on the bed he began bouncing up and down. Casey big hand wrapped around him so each movement he was fucking himself between Casey's hand and dick. He couldn't control the moans escaping his mouth. When Casey began sucking on his tongue it was all over, his orgasm exploding between them.  
“Faster” Casey growled  
Chuck did the best he could in his post-orgasm haze, which thankfully was enough to send Casey over the edge.

Chuck followed Casey out of the bathroom after they cleaned up “Can I borrow I shirt?”  
Casey opened his dresser, tossing a shirt and sweatpants at Chuck then grabbing some for himself “Movie?”  
“I’ll pick the movie, you order the food”  
“Not Star Wars”  
Chuck knew it really didn't matter since they usually end up making out until the food arrives, then eating before another round.

Chuck was straddling Casey’s lap, hands up under his shirt playing with his nipples while Casey had one hand tangled in his hair and one squeezing his ass when there was a knock at the door  
“It’s only been ten minutes, no way it's the food”  
Casey grabbed his phone off the cushion next to him, he pulled up his security camera footage.  
“It’s your sister”  
“Should I answer it?”  
But before either of them could decide there was another knock “Chuck I know you’re in there”  
Chuck sighed, he gave Casey a quick kiss “In case she kills me”  
"You might want to hide that tent in your pants" Casey laughed.  
Chuck tucked himself up in the waistband of the sweats he was wearing before he opened the door “Hi Ellie”  
“You’re not answering your phone”  
“It’s on silent, we are watching a movie”  
“Doesn’t look like that’s all you’re doing” She looked up at his messy hair.  
Chuck didn’t know what to say so he didn’t say anything.  
“I just wanted you to know that I got called in, I put some leftovers in the fridge”  
“We ordered dinner already but thanks”  
“You know you can just tell me you two are dating instead of doing a horrible job at hiding it”  
“We aren't hiding anything, we are just friends. Have a good night Ellie, love you”  
“Love you Chuck, and be safe”

Chuck slumped down on the couch next to Casey. “You know she isn't wrong we practically are dating, we hang out a lot, we kiss, we have sex, we cuddle, we have meals together, watch movies together”  
Casey will never admit how attractive Chuck always looked after their nights together, his messy hair from his fingers running through it, the way his shirt hung off of his smaller frame, his lips puffy from them kissing and the way he always cuddles up next to him on the couch. Nope Casey will never admit that he is falling in love with the asset.  
“Yeah I guess so"  
"Is that something you would want?"  
"I keep inviting you over don't I?"  
Chuck smiled climbing back into Casey's lap.  
Okay maybe Casey will admit it

Chuck was playing around with the last of the noodles on his plate biting nervously at his bottom lip.  
“Do I dare ask what's wrong?”  
“Can we try something, later after the food settles?”  
Casey looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “How kinky are we talking?”  
“I have no idea, I'm kinda new to all this”  
“Did you watch porn?”  
Chuck blushed “it's something we already do, just a little different”  
“Just tell me Bartowski”  
“Uh I want to, can I be in control while you're giving me head"  
“You want to fuck my mouth?”  
Chuck's blush deepened, nodding his head.  
Casey growled gripping his shirt pulling him out of the chair into an eager kiss.  
Chuck pulled away to catch his breath “I take that as a yes?”  
Casey growled  
Casey grabbed a pillow from the couch tossing it on the floor in front of Chuck, so he could kneel on it. "Pants off, leave the shirt on"  
He looked up at Chuck licking his lips  
Chuck kicked his pants off “So I read that we should come up with a signal in case you need to breathe or it's too much”  
"I'll pinch your arm”  
Chuck cupped Casey's face in both hands staring down into his amazing blue eyes as he ran a thumb over Casey's bottom lip pulling his mouth open. It made him so hard to see Casey like this, Casey has done this many times, but Casey has always been in control, taking that from him was a real turn on.  
He gripped the base of his cock running it around Casey's lips, he moved one hand to the back of Casey's head, the other one holding the shirt up he pushed the tip past Casey's lips, his tongue circling around it.  
"Are you ready?" He took Casey's growl as a yes.  
He started thrusting going deeper with each thrust forward, he gripped Casey's hair quickening his movements until he hit the back of Casey's throat, Casey hollowed out his cheeks sucking Chuck as deep as he could go.  
Chuck wasn't sure how long he could stay like that so he pulled out letting Casey take a deep breath.  
"Are you okay?"  
"You can stay longer"  
"I don't want to hurt you"  
"It's fine Chuck, I promise, that's what the pinch is for" He quickly took Chuck back into his mouth.  
Chuck moaned, gripping Casey's hair his thrusts quick and shallow before he shoved himself all the way in.  
He threw his head back moaning as Casey swallowed around him, tongue moving along the bottom of his shaft, it was almost too much, he knew if he looked down it would all be over. He stayed like that for a few more moment before pulling all the way out, the line of spit trailing from him to Casey's lips was oddly hot. He cupped Casey's face in both hands using his thumbs to wipe away the tears running down his cheeks.  
"So hot" he pushed into Casey's waiting mouth, pistoning in and out quickly, changing how deep or shallow we went with every thrust.  
Casey grabbed his hips holding him still as he swallowed around Chuck's cock, moving one hand down to massage Chuck's balls

Chuck's entire body shook as he grabbed Casey's shoulders to stop himself from falling over as he came down Casey's throat  
Chuck collapsed down onto his knees in front of Casey leaning forward to rest his forehead against Casey's.  
Casey quickly pulled his aching cock from his pants, one stroke and he was coming all over his hand and Chuck's legs, he grabbed the front of his shirt pulling Chuck down on top of him as he laid back on the floor, frantically kissing him.  
They would later regret falling asleep like that but it was worth it.


End file.
